Because large aircraft are expensive and complicated to operate, training a pilot how to fly a large airplane often begins with simulations. Aircraft pilot training for a specific aircraft often employs computer based resources. Usually, the training is divided into three parts: (1) ground school, often using Computer Based Training, or CBT; (2) procedures training, often using a Flight Training Device (FTD); and (3) flight maneuvers sessions, using a full flight simulator and then finally actual aircraft. Regarding the entire training, there are specific Learning Objectives (abbreviated LO) that a pilot must achieve for being considered proficient to operate an aircraft class or a specific aircraft type. The achievement of the Learning Objectives (LO) is registered in tests that are applied or taken along the three parts of the training, cited above (theory, practice and evaluation). This kind of training is regulated by aeronautical authorities, like the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA), European Aviation Safety Agency (EASA) and the Brazilian ANAC (Agencia Nacional de Aviação Civil), among others.
Computer based training, procedures training devices and simulation have thus been used for pilot training for a long time. See e.g., Covelli et al., “Using Mixed-Reality for Simulator Situation-Awareness,” Interservice/Industry Training, Simulation, and Education Conference (2005), incorporated herein by reference. Nevertheless, the contents of the lessons applied for each phase are generally fragmented, even if they are complementary. In addition, the training devices used to train pilots on procedures are often mainly physical parts such as mechanical arrangements, most likely with screens where the aircraft's panels and simulations are displayed. Further improvements are possible and desirable.